Si estoy contigo
by Layla Redfox
Summary: No era necesario decir, que después de cinco minutos, la carpa se quemó completamente, con todos los presentes fuera, admirando lo que un pequeño acto de torpeza podía hacer. El novio cayó de rodillas al suelo. Y maldijo a su padre, madre y maestra en el cielo, que lo habían engañado puesto que él había pensado que le darían buena suerte. Mentira / Regalo para Sirnight Crescent


Si estoy contigo

.

.

.

El pelinegro inhaló suavemente, aspirando el aire del agradable ambiente.

—**Hoy **— dijo Gray vestido de blanco **—, será un gran... no, un excelente, sí, excelente día.**

Un aura de superioridad lo rodeaba, pero un golpe en la cabeza lo regresó a la realidad.

—**Despierta Romeo** — le dijo su casi-prácticamente hermano Lyon —**. Hoy es un día serio.**

Gray lo miró con mala cara mientras se frotaba la cabeza en la parte donde había recibido el golpe.

—**Ahhh, lo sé, lo sé, padrino idiota** — dijo mirando a otro lado.

—**Todavía sigo sin entender **— dijo Natsu vestido en traje y con los brazos cruzados —**, ¿Cómo es que escogiste a este tipo como tu padrino?**

—**¿Importa acaso? **— preguntó Gajeel con indiferencia al lado de Laxus.

El Dragneel asintió con determinación.

—**Yo crecí con este sujeto** — dijo señalando a Gray —**. ¡Por lo que prácticamente también soy su hermano!**

—**¿Y eso qué? **— dijo Laxus secamente.

—**Es su boda **— dijo Lily —**, deja que él elija.**

Natsu volvió a cruzarse de brazos, inflando los mofletes y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Gray resopló, pero sonrió un poco debido a la actitud infantil de su compañero. Luego volvió a observar el lugar con aires de grandeza. Eso, hasta que alguien entró en la carpa donde estaban.

—**Además, Natsu** — dijo el peliazul en traje dejando su capa por allí —**, tú ya eres mi padrino.**

Natsu miró a Jellal con los labios fruncidos.

—**¡Pero tú nunca estas!** — reclamó el Dragneel —** ¡Igual que no estas para Erza o para Reza-chan! **

Jellal lo miró con ojos aburridos.

Sí, tal vez era cierto que estaba descuidando a su esposa y a su hija, pero no era su culpa ser todavía un fugitivo de la ley.

Claro, un fugitivo que tuvo tiempo de casarse, tener su luna de miel, unirse a Fairy Tail en secreto, ayudar con las misiones de Crime Sorciere, estar presente en el nacimiento del hijo de Gajeel y de su propia hija, pero un fugitivo igualmente.

—**De hecho, Natsu-san** — dijo un pelinegro sentado en uno de los bancos al lado de sus compañeros —**, yo nunca estoy tampoco a pesar de ser el padrino del hijo de Gajeel.**

—**Eso es diferente** — dijo Natsu determinadamente.

—**Pero Fernandez nunca esta **— dijo Gajeel —**, y no me quejó, a pesar de que es mi padrino.**

Eso golpeó a Natsu, quien se fue a llorar a un rincón mientras Happy le daba palmaditas en la espalda al derrotado Dragneel.

A los demás se les cayó una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

—**Jeje, que ocurrencia de estos jóvenes ¿No es cierto, Makarov-dono? **— le dijo Jura al anciano.

—**Ciertamente **— dijo el maestro del gremio.

Esos eran todos los presentes, a parte de Chelia y Wendy quienes estaban conversando apaciblemente en una de las bancas de atrás del lugar.

Los invitados a la boda todavía estaban fuera de la carpa matrimonial, donde se llevaría a cabo la boda. Era color blanco y muy espaciosa. Dentro habían varias filas de bancos donde los invitados se sentirían, los cuales eran todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, algunos de Sabertooth, y uno que otro de Lamia. Al frente estaba el altar donde el juez casaría a Gray, y a su futura esposa Juvia, quien estaba ciertamente muy, muy feliz. No podía pedir nada más. En estos momentos su prometida estaba siendo vestida y maquillada por sus madrinas y damas de honor, ansiosa por que empezara la ceremonia.

Y eso, a Gray lo ponía ansioso también, pero debía calmarse, ya que nada, nada en absoluto arruinaría ese excelente día.

Excepto, esa caja llena de quien sabe que estaba en el final de los bancos, cerca de donde Wendy y Chelia hablaban. Es decir, que para notar eso, el Fullbuster debía de estar muy atento, cosa que daba miedo en esos instantes.

—**¡Chelia! **— llamó, captando la atención de la pelirosa —**, saca esa caja de aquí, por favor.**

La chica le sonrió, le hizo una seña a Wendy para que la esperara, luego se puso de pie, tomó la caja y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Pero, solo por una pequeña torpeza, la chica se tropezó con los pliegues de su vestido, cayendo al suelo y dejando que la caja vuele por los aires.

—**¡Chelia! **— dijo Wendy preocupada.

Los otros presentes solo vieron como la caja...

Chocaba contra el suelo, dejando que su contenido, que era nada más y nada menos que cubiertos, y en esos iban incluidos los cuchillos, los cuales cortaron una cinta gruesa y larga que cayó sobre la mesa de bocadillos –la cual era también gruesa y larga-. La cinta fue arrastrando todo lo que había en la mesa, hasta que una tarta de piña cayó cerca del carrito donde iba el pastel, y desgraciadamente este empezó a avanzar, y chocó contra los faroles de luces con los cuales Gray y Juvia serian iluminados para las diversas fotos. Estos se cayeron e hicieron corto circuito, y una chispa encendió más cintas y parte de la carpa. La llamita se hizo más grande y subió hasta el techo.

No era necesario decir, que después de cinco minutos, sin ningún mago de agua a la vista que pudiera apagar el fuego, la carpa se quemó completamente, con todos los presentes fuera, admirando lo que un pequeño acto de torpeza podía hacer.

Los hombres que eran los acompañantes del padrino miraron el suceso con una perfecta "O" grabada en sus bocas. Pero la expresión de Gray no tenía precio en ese instante.

—**Ehhh...** — Natsu intentó decir algo, pero sus compañeros dragón slayers le cubrieron la boca enseguida.

El novio cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Y maldijo a su padre, madre y maestra en el cielo, que lo habían engañado puesto que él había pensado que le darían buena suerte.

Que gran engaño.

—**¡¿POOOOOOOR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!**

.

.

.

Una peliazul abrió los ojos de par en par, interrumpiendo la labor de sus compañeras.

—**¿Juvia? **— dijo Lucy quien en ese momento le estaba poniendo sombras en los ojos.

—**¿Pasa algo? **— preguntó Erza con su bebé en brazos, peliazul y con ojos marrones

—**Es obvio que pasa algo** — dijo Cana —**, es el día de su boda, es obvio que debe estar algo tensa.**

—**No creo que solo sea por eso** — dijo Levy también con una bebé en brazos, con cabellos negros y ojos verde oliva.

—**Mjmm, debes estar lo más serena posible** — dijo Mira sonriente.

Yukino y Lisanna también le sonrieron.

Juvia se sintió conmovida tras las palabras de sus amigas.

—**Juvia sabe eso** — dijo ella, pero luego negó con la cabeza —**. Pero lo que sintió Juvia es otra cosa... Juvia cree que algo malo le pasa a a Gray-sama.**

Las chicas sonrieron, y todas negaron con la cabeza.

Una pelirosa entró en la habitación, y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de la emoción al ver a su amiga vestida en ese hermoso vestido blanco, así que reprimió las fuerzas en hablar sobre lo que escuchó en ese instante.

—**No creo que Gray este mal** — dijo Meredy sorprendiendo a Juvia —**, creo que él debe estar sereno, confiado, y orgulloso de lo que está pasando ahora.**

Quien diría que esas palabras eran también un engaño.

.

.

.

—**¡¿QUÉ NARANJAS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!** — exclamó Erza, mirando junto a las otras el quemado lugar.

Y dijo naranjas para no darle un mal ejemplo a su niña y sobrino, pero no fue un buen ejemplo invocar una espada mientras dejaba a su niña en manos de Mira, y luego apuntar al pobre Dragneel.

—**¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?! **— exclamó pelirroja furiosa.

—**¡Eres un desastre, Natsu! **— exclamó Cana.

—**¡Yo que confiaba en ti para que organices nuestra boda! **— dijo Lucy con ojos llorosos.

—**¡Ever, Levy, alejen a Silver-kun y a Eiko-chan de este monstruo!** — dijo Mira escondiendo a la pequeña Reza del monstruo Dragneel.

El acusado dejó salir un gritó de desesperación.

—**¡Juro por mi desaparecido padre que yo no hice nada! **— dijo en defensa el Dragneel.

Las chicas lo miraron acusadoramente.

La novia del día solo miraba el lugar que ella se había molestado en escoger, quemado y destruido. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

—**E-etto...** — escuchó la voz de una antigua rival. Juvia se giró a ver a Chelia, quien bajaba la mirada tímidamente —**. E-esto fue... fue mi culpa.**

Las chicas que empezaron a golpear a Natsu porque no le creían ni una palabra, se detuvieron tan solo escuchar las palabras de la Blendy.

Chelia apretó los puños y miró hacia el suelo, al borde del llanto.

—**¡Lo siento mucho, Juvia! **— dijo ella con frustración **— ¡Yo...!**

La detuvieron las manos de Juvia que fueron a parar en sus hombros.

Chelia levantó la mirada, y se tranquilizó al ver la cálida sonrisa de Juvia. A la pelirosa le temblaron los labios.

Juvia no soltó a la Blendy, pero miró a sus padrinos.

—**¿Dónde está Gray-sama?**

.

.

.

El susodicho estaba en el prado fuera de la ciudad, sentado abrazando sus rodillas con un aura deprimente rodeándolo.

Gray solo quería una hermosa boda para Juvia.

Gray solo quería casarse con su Juvia.

Gray solo quería tener un maravilloso momento.

Pero como se dijo antes, por un pequeño error se hecho todo a perder.

—**Gray-sama** — llamó Juvia tras de él.

El aludido se giró sorprendido, y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a su prometida todavía en el vestido blanco de su boda, maquillada hermosamente.

El Fullbuster se sonrojó con furor.

Su novia se sentó junto a él, con cuidado de no arruinar el vestido. Se retiró los mechones de la cara, bajo la mirada triste de Gray.

—**Juvia ya...** — la Loxar quiso decir algo, pero Gray la interrumpió.

—**Lo siento** — dijo mirando hacia el frente —**, si hubiera sido más cuidadoso y más atento esto no habría pasado.**

Juvia lo miró tristemente.

—**Solo quería que tuviéramos una hermosa boda **— dijo con la mirada baja —**. Eso es todo.**

Gray siguió sin mirarla, por lo que Juvia tuvo que suspirar para que le hiciera caso con lo que tenía que decir.

—Juvia ya lo había pensado — dijo ella ahora sin mirar a Gray **—. No importaba si no había una hermosa ceremonia, o un hermoso vestido.**

Juvia miró a su prometido sonriente.

—**Juvia solo quiere a Gray-sama** — dijo con una hermosa sonrisa —**. Si Juvia está contigo no importa todo lo demás.**

Gray tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Él era quien pensaba que Juvia quería solo eso, y que por lo que haba ocurrido se pondría triste.

Suspiró con calma. Luego abrazo a su novia y la beso en la coronilla, haciendo que esta sonriera.

Se miraron nuevamente, y después se fundieron en un cálido beso.

Tal vez no hubiera boda ese día.

Tal vez debieron buscar otro lugar.

Tal vez debieron organizar todo de nuevo.

Tal vez ahora debían tener cuidado con donde ponían los cubiertos, en especial los cuchillos.

Pero eso no tenía importancia, no mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro.

—**Te amo.**

—**Yo te amo más.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yyyyyyyyyyyy aquí esta mi regalo atrasado Sirni xDD espero que te guste ^^

Y, antes de que alguien me lo pregunte:

"¡Protejan a **Silver-kun **y a Eiko-chan!"

Si, ese es el nombre del hijo de Gajeel -.- pero no es mi culpa que Troll-sensei haya hecho lo mismo -3- fue una extraña coincidencia ._. pero buenoooo eso era para aclarar dudas xD

Repito, espero te haya gustado imouto :33 ya sabes que te quiero muuuuuuucho ^3^

No olviden dejar sus reviews!

Layla Redfox Fuera!

:3


End file.
